KOKORO
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Len Kagamine, brilliant scientist, finally created a robot that could feel and act like a human, one problem, he left before the program was complete. This robot has been left alone for a century, wanting to know what happened to the strange man that created her. Song fic based on KOKORO. Rated "T" to be safe. ONE SHOT! ONE SHOT! ONE SHOT! I will NOT continue this.


"Hello, do you know who I am?" A small boy, in his early teens, asked a girl of the same age. The girl nodded with a blank expression.

"You are my creator." She spoke in a robotic voice.

"Good!" The boy cheered, unable to contain his excitement. "Okay, your name is..."

* * *

What had the man said her name was? She couldn't remember. Her memory had been extracted and placed in a program called KOKORO and was removed from her hard drive. The robot hadn't seen the man in a few hundred years, when he left for the cherry in the yard.

The robot stared out of the doorway at the tree, it was huge, like it had been the day he left, but the blossoms were all gone, the tree was dead. The robot didn't understand why he left or why the tree died a few minutes after he touched the tree. The robot couldn't understand who he was, or anything about him. She thought he was a virus or a program that wasn't needed.

His last words rung clearly in her head "Don't ever open this system, it might be too much for you." He patted her on the head and left.

"Who was he? Why did he build me, what is my purpose?" She asked aloud in her robotic voice. She touched the large keyboard gently, hitting the enter button.

Bing! The computer beeped, it opened the program KOKORO. On the screen it told her to plug in the device for download.

She felt herself being pulled toward the computer, this internal calling that the program sent out to her.

She pressed her open palm against the screen, feeling it heat up immediately, the download had begun.

Bing! The process was complete. The robot looked around, the room seemed to be brighter, more intense with it's colors. She could see things that she didn't notice before. She saw a pile of pictures on the desk next to the keyboard. Curious, the robot picked them up.

The first was of a woman with long reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, in her arms she held a baby with golden blonde hair and a large grin. His eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. Next to the woman was a man with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He held a baby girl, with golden locks and a big smile, her blue eyes clouded over, she was blind. The robot gasped, the baby girl would never see her twin brother's face, her beautiful smile or anything in this world. The robot became sad... that was an emotion. The program worked!

The robot through up the pictures with glee as she felt another emotion, she knew what it felt like to be human.

She bent down to pick up the photos but stopped when her hand passed over a photo in a white room.

In the photo there was the boy, about five or six, and he was sitting next to a bed, a hospital bed. In the bed was the girl, her face held a big smile and she held the boy's hand in her own. She was hooked up to many things but she didn't seem to care, as long as her brother was there.

The robot finished picking up the photos and continued to look around the room. She found a few pieces of folded up letters, curious, she opened the first one:

_Dear sister,_

_Long time no see, how's life... death, how's death?_

_I miss you._

_Len._

The robot clutched the letter to her chest, close to her power source. She didn't realize what happened to the scientist who created her. She read the next one, this said the exact same thing only to his mother and father.

The robot suddenly understood why she was created, the man was lonely from the time when he was a boy. She was created to be his company, to be his family.

She looked at the picture of the boy and his sister in the hospital, the robot was an older version of the girl; she was Rin Kagamine, the scientist's sister.

She ran back to the door that showed the tree, she wanted to run, far from the lab and forget everything she learned.

She ran out into the yard and ran towards the tree, forgetting all the sadness left in the lab.

She chased the falling petals of cherry blossoms that had been stubborn enough to stay when the tree died. They fell down on her head and she gave a giggle like a bell, tinkling softly in the warm summer air. She shook them off her head and bent down to pick up the red flowers that sat at the base of the tree. She picked a few and noticed... a hand, the bones of the hand. She let out a yelp and fell backwards. She sat up and looked at the spot where she found the hand. Following it up she found-

"Len, no... NO!" The robot screamed, he was dead, all this time he was dead. She grabbed the hand of the skeleton and held it close to her heart. She cried and cried, feeling the hot sticky tears fall down her face as she held onto the hand of the only person she had known. She sang the song he had taught her all of those years ago, the one about love. Only now was the time that she put her heart and soul into what she was singing. She used her KOKORO.

Suddenly, in the middle of her song, a large portal opened in the tree. It glowed a brilliantly bright yellow. The portal was just big enough for her to crawl through... Slowly the robot took a hesitant step forward and dove into the portal, being plunged into a pit of darkness and feeling the rush of wind as she traveled to a place unknown. fear eating away at her insides.

* * *

"I do not understand. What is 'sadness'?" I heard the robot ask me, for the tenth time that day. With a sigh I turned around and began to explain, again.  
"Sadness is the feeling, the emotion, when you lose hope in everything and you feel the world is out to get you, when you are down in the valley."

"Can I destroy the source?" She, it asked as she lifted her arm up and balled it into a fist. I really do regret giving her superhuman strength right now.

"Well, in a way you can make the emotion go away, but you can't kill it." I informed the robot.

"What is this weapon against the world that is coming to get me?" She, it asked with a little spark in her, it's eye, I probably should fix that too.

"Well, first off, the world isn't coming to get you, that's an expression. The 'weapon' is an emotion called 'happy'." I explained.

"What is 'happy'?"

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in frustration. Our conversations about emotions always end the same, with her, it more confused. I created this robot, why do I not have faith in the other program I created for her, it. KOKORO should be able to work if I, No! I mustn't give it KOKORO, it will crash it's system for sure.

"Wait, is 'happy' the cure for all? Happy is the smell of roses, being with friends, reading a book, feeling on top of a mountain?" She, it asked. I turned around to look at her, er it, with a completely astonished look on my face, did I just hear that right? Of course I did, I'm always right. So that must mean she finally understands! Best day ever! I ran over to the robot and pulled her into a hug, she finally understands happiness! I knew that if I kept trying, she would understand. I'm always right.

"Master, incoming message, source is... the future? It is from me...?" The robot spoke from the center of the room, a bright flashing light on her chest, the communication device that had not been used until this moment in time.

"Well, answer it!" I screamed as I rushed over to the robot's side. She nodded at the command then the screen projected; it was my robot, only not. She smiled and laughed as she played in the shade of the cherry tree outside of my lab.

She works, she understands emotion and is human! I fangirled.

Running to the door I see a figure by my tree, how is that possible? Is it, it can't... can it?

"Stay here. Don't leave no matter what, alright?" I hurriedly typed into the robot's program an adjustment to her hard drive. He removed her memories. "Don't open this. It'll be harmful and you will crash." I don't wait for a response, I run from the lab and to the tree.

"Len!" A familiar voice calls to me cheerfully. I stop in my tracks, the robot runs toward me and throws herself at me. She tackles me into a bone crushing hug.

"Rin? How do you... did you... what?" I can't form sentences, I don't think, I only hug her back.

"Len! I uh, opened the program." She smiled bashfully, almost ashamed to admit it.

"Rin!" I moaned, I thought my instructions were clear!

"Well, sorry!" She snapped, that's an emotion. It works!

"KOKORO works? How do you feel? Is it bad, good, odd?" I started rattling off questions, wanting to know if my program worked.

"Does it matter? You can't go back and let the young me download it, that was the last time you see her!" She yells at me, typical Rin.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing what she means, but willing it not to be true. I can't die!

"You die here, and so do I. I came here to tell you that you were right, KOKORO is too much for hard drive. I'll crash in a few hours. So let's have fun for the last hours of daylight!" She cheered and then threw cherry leaves in my face, giggling like a schoolgirl.

I got up and chased her around the tree, laughing a whopping the whole time. When I finally caught her I tackled her into the ground and then run to the tree and climb it as fast as I can. She follows me up the tree and we sit there, talking about nothing in particular.

After a while I fall out of the tree, and when I land on the ground I feel older, as if I had aged ten or twenty years from when I first got out here. I look down at my hands and see that they had become withered and fragile as an old man's hands. Rin gasps and points at the sun. I turn to look at the sun and see it sinking into the ground at an alarming rate; our time is coming to an end.

I sank to the ground, coughing and wheezing as I lie down and rest my head on a root from the tree as if it were a pillow. "Rin, will you sing me the song I taught you? I want to hear it one last time..." I let my voice be carried away by the wind.

Rin starts to sing, her voice filled with sorrow though that's as much as I understand for my mind and life start to slip away from me. I think back on my life. Very little of it filled with memories of my actual family. Most of my memories include the robot: She was wearing the dress I bought her, the day we went to the field and picked flowers, the lessons for singing, and her asking about the emotions I feel. I don't mind that I'm dying, really I don't. I just feel a small tug at the back of my mind, begging me to let go of the world and finally reunite with my real family, not the fake one I created. But as I look over at the singing and crying robot I created I don't regret creating her in place of my family, I love her like I loved my family and she will always be dear to me, for my whole life.

I close my eyes and let the deep darkness steal me away...

* * *

"Len?" I ask as my song ends; he doesn't move. I feel numb, partly because I am slowly dying- in a poetic way- but mostly because my creator, my friend, my brother is dead. He died and I couldn't be there to take his place. I feel my self collapse and my system shut down, whirring as it fights to stay alive for a few seconds longer. I fall and then back emptiness. Help me, please.


End file.
